


【DV】箱庭四季

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Android, M/M, NP, messy timeline
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 尝试挽回维吉尔失败后，数条时间线的但丁们决定自己铺设故事发展。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【DV】箱庭四季

**Author's Note:**

> 大量参考《银翼杀手2049》及一点《底特律：成为人类》；  
> 本质上还是原作au

1

下雪的时候维吉尔记起昨晚的梦和更久远的一些事情。他梦见一片漆黑荒漠，血水下埋有鲸骨的沼泽齐腰淌过，在烫得吓人的雨里摸见一柄断刀。之后他睁眼，伸手把闹铃按灭。  
机体开封的那一天他也听见闹铃声。当时他还没有睁眼，购买者正捏着说明书输入一道道唤醒程式和参数设计，闹铃声成为世界的第一声问候。之后周围陷入沉默，有人按下他的电源键，于是通过视觉抓取他看见四个几乎面容相等的银发男人；最年轻的那位发出惊讶的声音，而他身旁皮肤稍黑的那一位笑起来：“哦。”  
“你最好确认他有足够长的保修期。”穿高领大衣的那一位开口，“他的人性化参数被你调得太高了。”

自始至终，他的实际拥有者没有说过一句话。他看见他微笑，这副表情之后将成为维吉尔最熟悉的表达方式。当他把脸埋进臂弯，用力捏紧桌沿以忍耐体内搅动的手指时，他猜想但丁也是这副表情。当然其他的那些也是但丁，他们同名同姓，从指纹验证到虹膜识别皆无差别，然而若提起但丁，他首先想到是这个男人。为便于区分，维吉尔被允许在数据库中将他们识别为一二三四号，他的拥有者们愉快地默许了这个僭越的行为。“是有点奇怪，”拿到三号的但丁说，“那先不管，为什么我不是一号？怎么看也是我最年轻吧。”

“也许他有自己的排列方式。”一号则说，“嗯？我很荣幸。二号和四号看上去也没有意见。”  
但丁拿到四号。在二号和他低声交流什么的间隙维吉尔产生一种错觉：处理器隐隐暗示这里应该有另一名成员存在。后来他常常在梦中见到他的侧影，并且系统自动将其识别为五号。即使到现在，他也无法认定这则隐藏讯息的价值。

他从床上坐起，洗漱时听天气预报播放未来一周的降雪预测。今日有大雪预警。七点三十五时三号敲敲他的门，说：“早安！我出门了。”

三号仍在上学，第二年他要参加毕业考试。维吉尔向他道过早安，去餐厅热牛奶和烤吐司吃——人性化参数影响的另一个方面。它使仿生机体保有人类生活美好的部分：进食，情感和做爱。他将感受到疼痛，更易受伤并拥有一些人类特有的反馈甚至能够反击，这些其实都服务于最后那一部分。维吉尔需要经常进行性行为，这一功能一定程度上降低了他的恢复速度，然而只有这种情况下他才会做梦。

理解为人造记忆播放也许更合适。与人类所拥有的相比它们更清晰持久，鲜活也苍白，只为让机体们结束休眠后与主人有话可聊。比如三号。但那似乎都不是些讨喜的话题。  
“你总是做噩梦？”少年忧心忡忡。维吉尔努力回看历史记录，说：“也梦见过阳光很好的院子。”  
梦里挥木剑的男孩头发过耳，喊：“快来和我玩！”

很久以后三号说：“你和其他仿生体不一样。”  
他语气认真，维吉尔没有分辨出那个男孩拥有和他相同的面容。

事实也确实如此，毕竟其他机体通常只需做好一个角色：伴侣，或者床伴。维吉尔则需要针对不同的数字来回切换，因此三号始终蒙在鼓里，不知道他夜晚的消失其实是去上其他人的床。有时他们分开，有时他们一起。就分享达成共识的结果是维吉尔的休眠时间被迫缩短：当他其实已筋疲力竭，却仍要张嘴吞下一号的性器并抚慰它。有时但丁会在自己的办公桌上操他，高效且狠，在那里他拥有了第一次数据过载。

“告诉我当前的人性化参数值。”重启后但丁说。  
“百分之七十五。”  
他笑起来。“只不过百分之七十五。”他说，“打开管理员权限认证。”  
他将参数上调至百分之八十二。维吉尔跪趴着攥住最后一片桌角，依猛烈的数据紊乱淌下泪来。他疼痛难忍，呼吸系统运作成一只破吸尘器只有声卡尽职尽责发出谄媚的喘息。但丁掐紧他的脖颈，在他耳边说：“记住它。”  
“记住疼痛。”他说，“记住是什么使你活着。”  
这句话被警告蜂鸣遮得不真切。他双眼翻白，被重新扔回黑暗里去。

2

当晚维吉尔梦见自己站在一座塔底。天空终于有月亮，然而视野仍很黑，看不清一点细节。他知道五号在身边同样抬头在看这座塔。  
“就答应我一件事，别去高处。”他说。

3

第二天雪已下得很深，二号的外套内侧湿进水气。他是唯一不住家的人，也极少在夜晚回来。他返回取文件，对床上发生的一切声响置若罔闻，仅在维吉尔被拉扯着仰头时停下来吻他：轻的。午夜他再次出现，替享用者将机体清洗干净。  
“他把你的人性化参数开到多少？”他问，手指向内勾出残存的精液。维吉尔竭力忍住哽咽不要让这一人道援助扭曲成苟且，因此抖得分外厉害：“八十、八十五。”  
二号叹一口气，让花洒温热的水落在他身上。他该是唯一一位以正确态度对待机体的，即从不将其视作人类而是一件硅基生物。他清洗他，容纳他在自己的房间休眠，有时替他调整不合理的参数要求——以作弊模式，然而无法触碰核心。

“我没有管理员权限，帮不了你太多。”梦醒时他说。维吉尔看见雪絮絮地下，阳光漏过云层洒在窗台和人身上。在他吃早餐时二号始终望向窗外，将一片悉悉索索当成白噪音。

“三号说你会做梦。”男人突然说。维吉尔把吐司切成三角形，沉默地点头。  
“梦见什么？”  
“塔。”他说，想了想又开口：“雨。”  
人性化参数赋予他隐瞒的权利，他藏起五号和那柄刀，小心包好放进数据库最深的角落。二号盯着他，手指交叠时笑了一声。  
“你得到了一些不该得到的。”他说，“至于那个小朋友，他忘记了一些不该忘记的。”

他起身推开门，给自己和对方各倒一杯热茶。门厅传来钥匙入孔的声响。  
“去迎接他吧。”二号说，“期中考结束，他或许需要一点安慰。”

0

但丁赶来时只见到尸体。最年轻的那位抱着他，满脸冰血可说哀莫大于心死；他是绝望，另一位则是失望。一群早已失去维吉尔的男人围着新加入的孩子寂静无声。

“我早就说过。”失望的那位说。他丢失兄长的时间最早，也是唯一吃下那奇妙果实的恶魔猎人，整条生命线只有自己。他把血揩在脏兮兮的T恤上，一屁股坐在满地狼籍里。两百岁那位和杀过天使的那位不发一语，但丁说：“那么我们再试一次。”

依托果实的力量与近乎永久的时间，他们已经历过无数世界，甚至自己创造出新的文明，像创世主等待维吉尔降生在大陆。这多少有些古怪并且一次也未成功，因为他们自相残杀早就写在命运里至死方休。果实拥有者坦言他见过五百次塔顶日升，几次维吉尔杀死他，之后拿着项链白白给蒙杜斯当圣诞贺礼。但丁加入时他早就放弃计数或给世界线标注，后来他们又一起观看许许多多恩怨纠葛直到获得项链的男子加入他们，最后是抛的一手好硬币的沉默猎人。他们逐渐学会影响事件发展就像拨动水流，帆船轻轻摇晃，载着当事人驶向不同航道。年轻人因此获得一个最佳开局，他也的确是最富有可能性的——直到维吉尔死在他怀里。  
“结局不会有什么变化。”猎天使者说，“想想上次那个普通人的世界，哈！跳楼该刻在他基因里。”  
“那么我们不再培育它。”但丁说，“如果你还记得我们上次看的电影，我认为它可作个不错的蓝本。”  
“哪一部？”另一位问，“有哈里森福特的那个？”  
“……两部都有哈里森福特。”

编写脚本花费他们数日，在此期间杀人者始终抱着他的罪行，啃食果实者开始给苹果削皮，并且在程序开始前撇嘴：“我不参加。”  
“你得负责维持世界线发展。”  
“我会找个角落。”他说，“修补漏洞或者编写记忆之类的，反正我不加入。有事叫我就行。”  
“我也不要。”年轻人说，哑得听不清。可在剧本里他是主角。“如果你不愿再受一次痛苦，”但丁说，“你可以把这条时间线的记忆放他那里。全新开局，全新发展。”  
他的说服圆满成功。小朋友还年轻，没那么容易浇灭希望，不像大人们自己往自己的火上泼水。  
“我还是不太适应虚拟现实。”故事开始前某一位说，“他们能提供真实的披萨和圣代吗？”

4

周六时三号获准拉维吉尔出门，哼着歌坐上开往游乐园的地铁。他穿鲜红色外套搭围巾，明亮得像团火。  
“看来你考得不错。”维吉尔说。  
“你教我的那题考到啦。”他说，像任何一个普通高中生那样不好意思地笑起来，接着开始碎碎念学校零碎的日常。他在圆锥曲线与三角函数的世界里过于单纯，没能意识到维吉尔被他烫伤；八十五的人性化参数使他在高领毛衣下疼起来。但他仍尽力做好倾听者角色，并且在鬼屋里负责握紧对方无处安放的手。三号把脸埋在他肩上，维吉尔看着一队队人造亡灵走神，不自觉想起梦中徘徊的侧影。出来后但丁垂头丧气，去摊位买回两只草莓冰淇淋。

“我不爱吃甜的。”  
三号坚持这是游乐园体验的一部分，顶端冰凉开始融化，粉红色的糖浆缓慢流淌。他最终妥协接过甜食，第一口咬下去冷得传感器警铃大作，很久以后处理器告诉他这是甜味。他啃得艰巨，三号盯着他咔嚓咔嚓嚼底座，差点吞下一角餐巾纸。  
“脸上弄到了。”他指指嘴角。迟钝的反应处理使维吉尔只发出“嗯？”的回答，等到他理解这是待处理事项之一，年轻人已经伸手替他擦去甜渍，且缩近到一个堪称私密的距离。

维吉尔在长椅上拥有第一个单纯的亲吻。当他们唇齿相依，三号冰凉的舌尖扫过恒温柔软的人造口腔刮走甜味，没吃完的冰淇淋终于化开滴在指尖。阳光下鸽群振翅飞起，三号的睫毛扫过他，最终在嘴唇上短暂迅速地落下又一次触碰。  
“我爱你。”男孩说。  
维吉尔生出被太阳灼伤的错觉。尤其当年轻人深夜熟睡，他戴着口枷在听不见声响的地下室啜泣，想自己本可以忍受荒凉。一号破开他如破开一只汁水鲜美的牡蛎，抱着他，吮吸汗湿的皮肤。后来他跪下，颤抖地为持有人含曾插入他的部位，身后依然有人操他，射进他舔舐的滚烫体液。他在失神间被拉着骑上谁，嘴里有唾液带不走的甜味；那与爱无关，只属于性。

5

“哎哟。”五号说。  
维吉尔转头看他。背景是一片漆黑的荒原，天上闪烁的三只眼刚把一个年轻人剥皮抽筋，血淋淋地为他编织新的躯体。  
“你是真实的吗？”他问。  
“废话，”五号哭笑不得，“我负责给你写梦。”

他们一同看新造物被放在地上，双腿颤抖似初生羔羊，所持的武器逐渐淹没在血中。远方传来鲸鱼的歌声，生命被夺走姓名打上烙印，天不会亮，他在永夜里被反复解剖又重铸直到那位夺目的骑士终结一切。维吉尔听他拾起项链，说出一个破碎的名字。  
“这是真实的吗？”他问。

他模糊记起的暴雨此刻逐渐清晰，之后是坠落，随即撕裂的痛楚也一并鲜活。五号看着他混乱，说：“是也不是。”  
“记忆永远不可依靠。”他轻声说，“最好也别相信眼前发生的，或许你能好受些。”

维吉尔猛然翻身下床。他在浴室里干呕直到吐血，鲜红液体传来涩与锈味，他想自己大约是活着的。

  
6

但丁给桌上的观叶植物浇水。二号看水流滚过叶面下起小雨，知道今晚有谁不会回来。  
“你终于要成功了。”他哼一声，“他居然也由着你去。”  
“那说明他并没有放下。”但丁回答。

“小朋友怎么样了？”  
“还不错。他正在热恋。”

某一个相似的雪天他前往世界尽头叩开门扉，里面专职家里蹲抬头看他，心不在焉给某人记忆里的披萨画香肠片和芝士。  
“看样子你适应得不错？”  
“是啦。”男人爬起来，“没有白白多活那么久。所以？”  
“我需要你为他植入维吉尔的记忆。”

他们隔着玻璃幕墙对视。他把手拢在外套底下，看对方突然疲惫地叹气，说：“又一次。”  
“你在制造风暴。”他尖利地说。  
“可控的风暴。”但丁回答，伸手捏住一只幻象中的蝴蝶。他们一起看它挣扎着碎开，磷粉和触须洒在地上；遥远的飓风由此从世界上消失，追风者成为俯视风眼的人。  
“你欠我的圣代可以绕土星环三圈。”男人嘟哝着，“机体什么时候来？”  
“下周末。”他说，“他们把他造得很好。”  
“你总是这么说。”对方嗤笑起来。

  
但丁回到现实。他看向窗外暮色四合，知道名为维吉尔的个体将在冰与雪下翻找出虚假的真实。他不知道脚下冰盖封住多少曾踏足此地的躯壳，只是跨过长眠的土地，握紧阎魔奔向早已写好的未来。


End file.
